


At Your Mercy

by Harlow92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlow92/pseuds/Harlow92
Summary: A new co star turns out to be too irresistible for Misha to pass up.





	

"How did you feel about having a female play a main character on the show?" 

"Well, obviously I was worried about fan reception. Historically you ladies don't like to share the boys, but I think it was a good change to the otherwise steady stream of sexual tension between Jensen's character and mine." Misha smiled mischievously at the crowd as they laughed and cheered. 

 

~

 

She licked her lips nervously as she anticipated what was to come next. The excitement that grew deep in the pit of her stomach guaranteed that there would be a puddle at the apex of her thighs without him even touching her. 

She could feel his cool breath on her neck. He was so close but yet he chose to leave her hanging in the void, ready and waiting. 

When she first entered the hotel room and saw the wooden chair sat in the middle she had been confused. It was a simple thing, the stained wood had two ties draped over each arm and another on the back. Each of them black and silky to the touch. She ran her finger over them thoughtfully as she wondered if she had been directed to the wrong room. That was when she found the note laying on the bottom of her bed.

 

~

 

"I also really enjoyed that they paired June's character with Cas. It was a refreshing take on the age old question of whether or not he knows how to talk to women." He smiled at Jensen and laughed as the other man rolled his eyes with feigned exasperation. 

"How do you guys get along with her?" 

"I mean she's alright." Jensen shrugged his shoulders and laughed. Misha glared at him jokingly before joining the crowd in laughter. 

"She'll be here tomorrow so you guys can form your own opinion." Misha winked and stood to stretch his arms.

 

~

 

She couldn't explain the immediate need that began gathering strength when she read his note full of promises of what was to come. When he walked through the door two hours later with the key he somehow obtained she had already worked herself into a frenzy of want and need. 

The look in his eyes was one of absolute hunger as he assessed her body. Slowly he advanced towards her, his every movement coming off as sensuous and predatory. June closed her eyes and took a deep shakey breath as she waited for him to get closer.

"Get those clothes off." He whispered gruffly in her ear. She fluttered her lids open and nodded. His fingertips grazed her wrist as she walked passed him towards the chair. The shock of heat that came from the simple touch made her gasp. He smirked at her, blue eyes shinning with mischief.

Once June reached the chair she turned towards him. His eyes hooded with lust as he watched her playing with the hem of her t shirt. He licked his lips as she slowly pulled her shirt off and dropped it on the floor. The quiet thud of the fabric was the only noise heard in the room.

The carnal look in his eyes shone bright as she proceeded to slide her panties down slowly. His hum of approval did nothing to satiate her want. She stood before him naked and let him look her up and down appreciatively. She was all long limbs and tan skin that he could taste from memory. The flat planes of her stomach soft to his touch. Her ass round and the perfect handful. He groaned at the memory of sinking his teeth into that ass.

"Have a seat." He motioned his arm towards the chair. June sat, the wood cool to her bare skin. He smirked at her again when she jumped a little before walking towards her. She could see the definite outline of his dick through his slacks. He was already hard from her strip tease.

"Someone's excited." She joked before he smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh baby, I'm always excited to see you." He said before dropping to his knees and planting a kiss on the inside of her left thigh. She shivered at the first contact they had. Without thinking her hands reached for his shoulders to which he clicked his tongue. He sat up straighter and rubbed his stubbly cheek against her soft one.

"We'll take care of that little problem." He said before taking a tie from the left arm rest and hooking it around her ankle. Her breathing became erratic as he tied her to the chair, first her legs, then her wrists. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked, eyes filled with lust, and even though he knew she would nod her head and smile he still asked. It was one of the things she truly liked about him. 

"Of course." She answered, and watched as he licked his lips before grabbing the last tie and wrapping it around her eyes.

 

~

 

"You're slotted to do a panel with June tomorrow at 2. Please don't be too rough on her." His handler asked sympathetically.

"Never am." Misha smiled at her, she just shook her head and continued walking, presuming that he would follow her.

"You have a photo op later then you're done for the rest of the day. Also the concierge said you forgot your key? Well here it is." She stuck out the key completely unaware that it was his all access pass to June's room. 

"Ah yes, thank you. How long before my op?" He asked, never looking up from the key itself. It had been a couple weeks since he'd last seen her and they had catching up to do. 

"45 minutes, more than enough time to go to your room if you need to." She answered smiling. He liked her, had worked with her for more than just this convention. They had grown into an easy companionship and he was always pleased when she was assigned to his schedule.

"Perfect, thanks." With that Misha went to make his preparations. 

 

~

 

 

She could feel his breath against her neck, the goose bumps rising on her skin even though it was far from cold. His lips almost touched her skin but he never actually brought them in contact. It was driving her mad as she sat writhing against the restraints.

"Misha please." It came out as a broken plea that she would be embarrassed of if she cared. She felt his breath breath hitch before he licked from the bottom of her neck up to her ear. 

"Since you asked so nicely." He murmured before biting gently on her ear lobe and sliding his arms around the back of the chair to touch her soft skin.

With one hand he turned her face towards him and brought their lips in contact. It was dirty and slow, he licked into her mouth and began pinching at her nipple with the other hand. The moan he gave was lewd before he broke away and began sucking at her neck.

"Fuck baby. You look better then I imagined," he whispered in her ear before he moved to the other nipple. June whimpered and nuzzled into him while writhing under his touch. "Was telling people how much they'll love you and all I could think about was tying you up and fucking you." He bit her shoulder before kissing it gently. 

June could feel his breath on her neck once more. His hand stilled on her nipple before he began trailing it slowly down her stomach. He swept in towards her thigh where he began kneading the skin close to her apex. Her soft moans were music to his ears, he loved that he could get her worked up to a frenzy and then get her over that edge. 

Misha watched with wonder as her lips drew a thin line of concentration trying not to buck against his hand. He wanted her to lose control, though. Wanted her to expose herself fully and he'd be damned if he didn't know how. 

He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he slid his finger over the lips of her pussy. When June opened her mouth to moan Misha shoved his tongue in and began kissing her while his finger began hitting her clit. 

"Fuck." She bit out when he put a finger inside her. He slowly pushed in and pulled out for a while before she started grinding against him. 

"That's it baby, fuck yourself real good." June had never been a fan of dirty talk until she met Misha. At first she tolerated it because it was obvious that he couldn't quit talking for anything, but then she started liking it, and finally she craved it. She wasn't sure if it had something to do with how rough and low it sounded whispered in her ear or if it really was what he was saying but she needed it.

She lifted her hips off the chair and began moving faster, her soft whimpers turning into loud moans as he added a second finger all while licking, bitting, and kissing at her skin. She could feel the string pulling in her stomach as she began clenching around him in her climb to release. 

It was when she began clenching around his fingers that he took them out. She huffed in annoyance at the sudden loss. Soon, though, she could feel him working at the ties. She stretched out her arms and legs as he pulled the one over her eyes off and kissed her again. 

"Not gonna let you cum tied up." He murmured as he bit at her bottom lip, then separated to pull his clothes off quickly. She admired his body as he backed her up against the wall.

"I want it." She whispered against his jawline as she brought her hand to his dick. He groaned and nodded his head. Before Misha could blink June was on her knees licking at his head lightly. Wrapping her right hand around his shaft, she began stroking as she took the tip in her mouth and working the rest of the way down.

"Oh fuck." He moaned as she began bobbing up and down. Her fingers dug into his ass as she palmed his balls with her other hand. 

Before long he had sunk his hands into her long hair to hold her in place. Losing control he began thrusting into her mouth, groaning at the wet noises her throat made. Deep throating, he had found out early on, was one of her specialties and fuck he loved it.

When he started feeling the coils pull tight he jerked out of her quickly and pulled her up. Pushing her back into the wall he bit her neck as she caught her breath.

"Want to cum in you." He said as he lifted her legs onto his hips. He pinned her against the wall as he began thrusting into her with no warning. June's small cry out was one of pure pleasure as she felt him fill her completely. 

"Fuck babe, you feel so good." He moaned before licking into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck trying to gain some purchase. He grabbed at her hip with a hand and began pulling her down on him as he thrust into her. It was a punishing pace that that promised release quickly. 

June pulled her face back and looked at him. He was covered in sweat and whispering profanities non stop. His blue eyes caught hers and held it in a stare as she scraped her nails at his bare shoulder. 

"Fuck... yes.." she moaned and leaned her head back giving him access to her neck. Misha licked up her collarbone to her jaw and thrust into her hard until she went over the edge with a strangled cry. Watching her always did the trick for him. He felt that coils tightening once more and thrust hard three more times before he let out an indecent moan and she felt him spill inside her.

Later they found themselves curled into each other under the covers of the hotel bed. Misha had been lazily tracing shapes into her skin as she closed her eyes trying to get some sleep before the big day.

"You're going to do great tomorrow." He said against the skin of her shoulder. June sighed and blinked her eyes open to look into his.

"I hope so." She smiled before burying her head in the crook of his neck and closing her eyes.

"I know so." If she heard she didn't say anything. Soon the room was filled with small whimpers she made while sleeping, something Misha couldn't help but find adorable. He closed his eyes and followed close behind her.


End file.
